chipmunkstunesbabiesallstarssadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Alvin, Winnie the Pooh
Alvin, Winnie the Pooh & The Gang meets Tarzan is the another Cartoon All-Stars crossover film by Cartoon All-Stars Heroes Fantasy Films. It appeared on YouTube. Plot In the 19th Century, an English couple and their infant son escape a burning ship, ending up on land near uncharted rainforests off the coast of Africa. The couple craft themselves a treehouse from their ship's wreckage, but are subsequently killed by Sabor, a rogue leopardess. Kala (Glenn Close), a gorilla whose own son was killed and eaten by the vicious leopardess, hears the cries of the orphaned infant, and finds him in the ruined treehouse where the parents' dead bodies lie in a dark corner. Kala takes an instant liking to the baby. Kala is attacked by Sabor, who wants to kill and eat the baby, but Kala manages to get her tangled in the ropes holding the derelict rowboat, and she and the baby escape. The kindly Kala takes the baby back to the gorilla troop to raise as her own, despite her mate Kerchak's (Lance Henriksen) disapproval. Kala raises the human child, naming him Tarzan (Alex D. Linz as a young boy, Tony Goldwyn as a young adult). Though he befriends other gorillas in the troop and other animals, including the young female gorilla Terk (Rosie O'Donnell) and the paranoid male elephant Tantor (Wayne Knight), Tarzan finds himself unable to keep up with them, and takes great efforts to improve himself. As a young man, Tarzan is able to kill Sabor with his crude spear and protect the troop, earning Kerchak's reluctant respect. The gorilla troop's peaceful life is interrupted by the arrival of a team of human explorers from England, consisting of Professor Porter (Nigel Hawthorne), his daughter Jane (Minnie Driver) and their hunter-guide Clayton (Brian Blessed). Jane is accidentally separated from the group and chased by a pack of baboons. Tarzan saves her from the baboons, and recognizes that she is the same as he is, a human. Jane leads Tarzan back to the explorers' camp, where both Porter and Clayton take great interest in him—the former in terms of scientific progress while the latter hoping to have Tarzan lead him to the gorillas so that he can capture them and return with them to England. Despite Kerchak's warnings to be wary of the humans, Tarzan continues to return to the camp and be taught by Porter, Clayton, and Jane to speak English and learn of the human world, and he and Jane begin to fall in love. However, they are having a hard time convincing Tarzan to lead him to the gorillas, due to Tarzan's fear for their safety from the threat of Kerchak. When the explorers' boat returns to pick them up, Clayton persuades Tarzan that if he shows the group the gorillas, then Jane will stay with him. Tarzan agrees and leads the party to the gorilla troop's home, while Terk and Tantor lure Kerchak away to avoid having him attack the humans. Porter and Jane are excited to meet and mingle with the gorillas, but Kerchak returns and threatens to kill them after witnessing Clayton threatening some gorillas with his rifle. Kerchak heads directly towards Clayton but Tarzan is forced to hold Kerchak at bay while the humans escape, and then leaves the troop himself, alienated by his actions. Kala reluctantly takes Tarzan back to the treehouse where she found him as a baby, and shows him his true past. Encouraged by Kala to follow his heart, Tarzan decides to leave with Jane, Clayton, and Professor Porter after saying a tearful goodbye to his adopted mother. When they return to the ship, they are all ambushed by pirates and it is then revealed that Clayton desires to capture and sell the gorillas in England for a fine price. Tarzan and the others are then locked up in the hull of the ship, but are rescued by Terk and Tantor and race back to the gorilla home. Clayton and his men arrive back in the jungle and capture the gorillas. Making their way back to the gorillas' home, Tarzan recruits some miscellaneous animal friends (baboons, rhinos etc.), and together they fight and/or scare away the rest of Clayton's men, imprisoning them in the very same cages they planned to imprison the gorillas in. As the rest of the gorillas (including Kala) are freed by Jane, Professor Porter, Terk and Tantor, Kerchak and Tarzan together battle Clayton. Kerchak is fatally shot while Tarzan continues the fight into the vine-covered trees and destroys Clayton's gun. The fight ends when Clayton accidentally cuts a vine surrounding his neck, causing him to fall and get killed when the vine snaps his neck, leaving him hanged. Tarzan goes to Kerchak's side and asks Kerchak for his forgiveness, but Kerchak instead asks for Tarzan's for never accepting him as one of the herd and names him the new leader of the pack and calls Tarzan his son for the first time ever as he dies. The next day, as Porter and Jane prepare to leave on a row boat, Tarzan reveals that he now plans to stay with the gorilla troop to continue his position as their new leader. As the ship leaves shore, Porter encourages his daughter to stay with the man she loves, and Jane jumps overboard to return to shore. Porter shortly follows her, telling the captain to tell the British that the crew never found them. The Porters reunite with Tarzan and his family and prepare for a new life together. Trivia *The Lilo & Stitch Gang, Genie, Kessie the bird, the Regular Show cast, Kids Next Door and Numbuh 362, Ronald McDonald and his friends, the Pokemon gang, the Lion King gang, Clifford and the characters, the Tiny Toons gang, Blard Simpleton, Ttark, Dink the little dinosaur and his friends, Wintergreen, Nutcracker, Snow Angel and Coniferous (from Kids Next Door Operation: NAUGHTY), Cheesasaurus Rex, Toucan Sam and his nephews, Tony the tiger, Buzz Lightyear, Mira Nova, Booster, XR, Earthworm Jim, Peter Puppy, the Ancient Minister, Asajj Ventress, King Dedede, Escargoon, the Noid, Warp Darkmatter, Zurg, Scar, Team Rocket and the Predator) The characters of heroes, Injurin Joe, and the cartoon villains guest star in this film. Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Musical Films Category:Alvin&TheChipmunks Presents/Muppet Tunes Babies Captain Pictures/ToonJoey34/ToonFanJoey Productions Category:Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures Series Films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Benny J. Ross Category:Remkaes Category:LionKingRulezAgain1 Category:LionKingHeartsFantasyFilms Category:Spin-off films Category:FantasyFilms2013-2030 Category:FantasyFilms2013-2050 Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Cartoon All-Stars/Disney crossovers Category:DeviantART